Water Magic
'Information' 'Type' Elemental Magic 'Description' Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. Users can also use water as means to enhance the power of whatever weapons they may be using in battle. Like other elemental types of Magic, some users can also transform their bodies into this element, by turning their bodies into water to negate both physical and magical attacks, or to teleport to another location. Spells Tier I At tier I, the user is capable of manipulating water in small forms. Water Whip '''― With this spell, the user can form a whip made from water which is stronger than a normal whip. '''Needle Rain ― WIth this spell, the user can create various water needles that look like rain towards the target. The spell is hard to evade and can strike vital areas, though it does little damage in return. Water Ball ― Create and throw spheres of water. Heartbeat ― A healing spell used on the left side of someones chest in the form of a heart, and veins going around the torso. Water palm ― Forming a flow of water around your hands with healing attributes, healing the parts of a body you touch. Tier II At tier II, the user is capable of freely controlling water as they please, and be able to raise and lower its temperature. Fish Control '― The user is able to control any fish. '''Water Prison '― Create a big sphere of water around the target, which imprisons them. 'Whirlpool '― Create a whirlpool within a pool of water. 'Weapon Creation '― Create various objects and weapons out of water. 'Ice Needle Rain '― A more powerful version than ''Needle Rain, ''and as such causes more damage. '''Summon Rain ― A spell for summoning rain. Water Creation ― This spell allows you to draw water from an external source, such as nature and air. Tier III At tier III, the user has mastered controlling water, in its smallest and biggest forms. Steam Manipulation ― The user is able to manipulate steam. Summon Storm '― This spell allows one to summon a storm. '''Summon Hurricane '― An extremely powerful spell allows one to create a tropical storm in their country, though it will take quite some time, if the user is interrupted in the summoning time, the hurricane will undoubtedly fail. The hurricane, however, is powerful and devestating enough to hemorrhage throughout the entire country. '''Water Body ― '''A powerfull spell which allows the user to transform their body into water, which renders physical attacks ineffective, however, electric or lightning attacks will become far more potent as it strikes through every cell of the body. '''Summon Tsunami ― An extremely powerful spell that has to be used by the ocean; by creating enormous shockwaves throughout the water, a tsunami rises and goes off to the surface. Blood Manipulation '''― The user is able to manipulate blood outside of a person's body as if it's normal water. It cannot be manipulated within someone's body. '''Healing area ― A sphere of magical dripping water, that heals all people in it. (3x3 om je eigen karakter) Category:Magic Category:Magics